zimfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SHADOWfactor
Hello SHADOWfactor and welcome to ZimWiki!--evanw 00:46, 7 June 2007 (EST) Hi, evanw. I know you're the site's administrator. Great job! I have been quietly observing this site for quite a while, and was waiting to sign up at a time that was convenient. It's great to be part of the team, now. I was waiting to be noticed before I started to edit pages and upload personal artwork. To start, I noticed that the "ZIM" page seems to be a little confused and cluttered, so I recently did a total re-write. It's saved to my computer. I consider it to be very factual and non-opinionized, but before making changes to that page, I wanted you guys to look it over. Here it is: It's great way more info and way less clutter. --evanw 11:00, 8 June 2007 (EST) Thanks a bunch! I'll paste it over the old format. Glad I could help. --SHADOWfactor 11:45, 8 June 2007 (EST) I might try and add some new character images to various articles, too, to give the wiki a fresh look. I can't promise it'll be soon, though; I never have a definite schedule for computer time. I'll try to upload a couple of samples of some of my artwork for my user page, too, sometime---maybe on the weekend. Weeeeeeel seeeeee..... --SHADOWfactor 12:06, 8 June 2007 (EST) I was wondering--- I know how to upload images with a wiki format, but how do they stay on a page? Upon uploading one, does it remain only on that page because it was on your PC, and if you were to delete that picture from your PC, would it delete it from a wiki article? Is there a direct link between a computer and an image pasted in a wiki? --SHADOWfactor 22:57, 9 June 2007 (EST) Nope it gets uploaded onto this website and it's stored here not from your PC.--evanw 01:49, 10 June 2007 (EST) Wow, that helps. I'm sort of a PC security freak.... -SHADOWfactor 09:55, 10 June 2007 (EST) I think it would be a good idea if we erased some of the discussion pages connected to characters such as Dib, Gaz, Jhonen Vasquez, ZIM, etc.... ones that have become outdated or overall pretty inaccurate, info-wise. What say the people? --SHADOWfactor 23:24, 13 June 2007 (EST) Well the discussion pages don't really matter about info, but it's always nice to have all of it there so that people can see why controversial changes were made.--evanw 13:32, 14 June 2007 (EST) Very good idea. --SHADOWfactor 23:24, 14 June 2007 (EST) You should consider joining the forums http://www.zimwiki.com/forum/ --evanw 09:48, 16 June 2007 (EST) Thanks for the invite, but I'm not currently able to commit to that. I have to live up to my username. --SHADOWfactor 11:06, 16 June 2007 (EST) I am ALL about n''ick vengeance, 'believe me....' (sinisterly chuckles) but someone made a page about the fatheads, presenting a phrase I considered to be somewhat off-color; should we replace it with a euphemism, expand the page with more information, or delete it? I'm not out to cultivate the next habitation for happy fraggin' little rainbow children, but a site like this, I figure, should be clean and respectable. --SHADOWfactor 23:21, 18 June 2007 (EST) Hahah it made me laugh but I had to delete it. --evanw 03:23, 19 June 2007 (EST) Ditto---and I think deleting it was the best method of action, because that page had a lot of potential for starting up hideous edit wars.... SHADOWfactor 23:45, 19 June 2007 (EST) Okay, I don't know what the heck is going on with the Main Discussion page, (correct me if I'm confused, or something) but I see ''completely inappropriate content being displayed; I believe by someone under the address, 202.28.27.3. Spammer, perhaps? (Still not all the way online with the whole wiki thing yet).... No threat intended, but if nobody else will clear it, I will. --SHADOWfactor 08:25, 24 June 2007 (EST) I gave it over a day to be cleared, and realized you guys were probably busy, so I cleared the page for you. If I'm not mistaken, user 163.192.3.146 and user 202.28.27.3 are spammers who have nothing better to do than attempt to pollute our already insane minds with utter FILTH. I think they should be blocked, if that's possible. I've never done it, but I think I might be able to figure it out..... On a different note..... a while ago I checked out the "Ways to Help" section, and I was wondering if you guys still need a new ZIMwiki logo? The one we have now is awesome, but I threw a couple of others together just in case. If you're interested, I'll upload them. I also think it would be a neat idea if we made the entire background of ZIM wiki different, instead of the generic Wikipedia creamy white. Let me know if you're interested. I have a few backgrounds ready, (they're official ZIM art from http://www.rhumbaghost.com/ZIM_Web.html.com that I slightly edited) but perhaps several of us could work on one, that way it would be the contribution of multiple users. Up to you guys. SHADOWfactor 22:38, 25 June 2007 (EST) Is user blocking only able to be initiated by an administrator? -SHADOWfactor 23:15, 25 June 2007 I have blocked the spammer but he changes his IP so he can edit. Lets see your logos.--evanw 04:16, 26 June 2007 (EST) Here they are----- TheNewBlooog had an awsome and very creative idea! I included 'em just in case you still liked the idea. It just needed a little smoothing over some rough edges. The other design is my own. I gave two different color schemes to choose from. Whoops...I may need to make a slight alteration to them later on. Tell me what you guys think! Along the lines of wiki improvement, the following images are a suggestion for the site's entire background. They're just samples--- I have super-sized versions of them saved to my computer. The only difference of "planet2Sample" from "planet2SampleBlue" is of course that the latter is an all-blue hue. Any background can be any color you like. I'm open to ideas! As I mentioned above, the backgrounds are from http://www.rhumbaghost.com/ZIM_Web.html.com. I slightly edited them. I say we should have a vote on the forums if we should change logo, and which back ground should I have a thread or do you wish to do it?--evanw 04:48, 28 June 2007 (EST) I'm not sure if I understood the latter part of your last post, please clarify. Just signed up to the forum! Same username. I'm pretty new to all of this wiki/forum stuff, but I think I'm familiar enough with computers, the internet, and basic interfaces not to be a complete and total ditz. Any help though, would be appreciated.....very much.... -SHADOWfactor 11:50, 29 June 2007 (EST) Sorry if I screw this up... XD I kinda suck at doing Wiki stuff. Anywho. The bottom two logos ROCK :o However I think they look cluttered with the foggy background and effects. It might do just to see it be very simple, with just text and Zim and GIR. :3 --Alex 05:39, 1 July 2007 (EST) I understand completely! For precautions, I had a copy without the effects. I'll see if I can upload it tomorrow--- my schedule is pretty weird. Thanks for the advice. -SHADOWfactor 09:38, 1 July 2007 (EST) :D Thanks... Oh, I thought of something else, as well: is that the largest size of logo? It might be nice to see it much larger. ^^; Did you photoshop them? --71.33.202.202 06:51, 2 July 2007 (EST) Gah, I never signed in XDD That's me, Alex, and it's my ip >_> Well, I think I might have one of the photo's stages (image saves before total completion) in a slightly larger size, but I'm not sure which one and where. Some stages I deleted, some I archived. I basically kept the design in the 200x210 range. If the image is resized too much, quality can be lost no matter what resampling method is used; I could arrange for the design to be larger without extensive loss of quality, but in the long run, I believe its current properties suit our needs. Unless, of course, the need for a larger size arises... Yes, the design is photo-shopped, that's how I do a lot of my fan artwork--- samples of which are featured on my user page. Below is an edited version of the logo I tailored to your recommendations. Was this idea what you were thinking? I added a slightly opaque, glassy white background that is featured in the mockups, also below, so that if we decide to redo the wiki's background the words will still be visible. I see it as very necessary, unless the jury rules otherwise. I have been using transparent backgrounds for these logos so that they will appear professionally on any given page with any given background. These mockups are a demonstration of what the wiki's main page could look like with all of the new... stuff. They're photo-shopped, per Magice's suggestion. For the logo, I used Alex's request. The second mockup exhibits slightly transparent features, if that were able to be arranged. Sorry it looks a little fuzzy, I could fix it in an instant, but I think you guys can understand. So, what are the final rulings? My logo, or anyone else's? Normal red/purple effects, or no effects at all? Background, or no background? Annoyed yet by all of the questions? (heh, heh)--SHADOWfactor 23:17, 2 July 2007 (EST) I think in the case of the logo this time around, less is more. I like it better plain. Also, the opaque background is an excellent idea. I was only asking after a larger image because its easier to resize the images smaller than bigger. If the need ever arose for a large version (though I wouldn't know why. :P call it...precautionary tactics XD) we would be...prepared. ^^; The mockups are superb :D I'm quite partial to the bottom one, I wouldn't know if it was possible for transparencies, but it's probably more than possible. My opinion: Keep Shadow's logo, with minimal effects. Backgrounds affirmative, if they can be set to user's preference. And yes. I'm very annoyed. And sarcastic! :D and...precautionary tactics sounds strange, ne? --Alex 17:41, 3 July 2007 (EST) Naw! Your precautionary tactics are very.....precautionary. :\ At any time I can arrange for a larger size---good idea keeping that in mind, who knows when we'll need it.... I think your 'less is more' idea is very right. Ever heard of, "K'eep '''I't 'S'imple, 'S'TUPID?" Har har har. ;p Anyways, I'll have to agree, I like the second mockup better. There must be some option for transparencies, but likely it's administrator-specific. No problem there! Thanks so much for your help! (not sarcastic.) -SHADOWfactor 22:48, 3 July 2007 (EST) Whew! From where I am, the Wiki FINALLY works again. Good to be back... I have been working on a redo of the GIR page, (it looked like it needed some help) and I think it'll be ready to paste soon---perhaps by tomorrow. I'm also going to change out some various pictures around the site and replace them with new ones as I mentioned earlier on this page. Some I'm thinking of are Ms. Bitters, Professor Membrane, ZIM, GIR, and Jhonen. I could replace other images as well by request. -SHADOWfactor 09:07, 28 July 2007 (CDT) We will be skinning the wiki once we update--evanw 11:39, 28 July 2007 (CDT) Okay, now that the wiki's '''really back, I'm going to paste that new GIR section in. But before I do--- are a list of quotes necessary, and should I keep them there while pasting over the new page? -SHADOWfactor 09:20, 8 September 2007 (CDT)